


my little medic

by ZOMBIEDOG



Series: GIFT FICS [16]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Gift Fic, Other, miniformers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 10:23:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18386537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZOMBIEDOG/pseuds/ZOMBIEDOG
Summary: One would think the little thing would be a bit softer than he was, being a medic-model (something you found out after having him checked for any viruses and bugs the first time he threw a coffee mug at you) but it turns out he was just Like That. When your friends would ask “how do youdealwith that?” you would simply shrug and hold his wiggling frame close to your chest and sigh “It’s like dealing with an angry cat that has opposable thumbs and can say curses”





	my little medic

From all of the stories you’ve heard, you’d figure it would be easy dealing with your own little mini-former, considering how small and ‘easy to take care of’ (as many friends would say, their own little mini’s hanging off some part of their body like a nosy child). You believed this for the longest time, and then you found little Pharma, and you were quickly proven wrong

One would think the little thing would be a bit softer than he was, being a medic-model (something you found out after having him checked for any viruses and bugs the first time he threw a coffee mug at you) but it turns out he was just Like That. When your friends would ask “how do you _deal_ with that?” you would simply shrug and hold his wiggling frame close to your chest and sigh “It’s like dealing with an angry cat that has opposable thumbs and can say curses”

Despite how much of a terror Pharma could be, he had his moments of being sweet, mainly when he thought you wouldn’t notice though you always did. One of your favorite moments had to be when he first found out about your habit of crashing anywhere soft enough to sleep (mainly, your poor run-down couch that had more scratches from Pharma than stains from you), and to say he was displeased about this fact would be an understatement

The little thing had huffed and pouted and stomped his foot with his wings flaring out, unaware of you peeking from underneath the arm currently protecting your sensitive eyes from the overhead light you forgot to turn off before crashing, fighting back a  chuckled ‘aww’ when he disappeared only to return dragging a blanket, grumbling to himself as he struggled to crawl onto the couch with it. His little servos grabbed as much as the fabric as he could manage before tossing it over you in an attempt to cover your body with the blanket

You could still recall his pleased expression at a ‘ _job well done_ ’, purring to himself as he promptly crawled onto your stomach before sprawling out, his wings flicking slightly as he would ‘yawn’ and stretch his hands out before kneading at the soft material of the blanket. You decided to test your luck and ‘tiredly’ stretch your arms before letting your free hand rest atop his tiny back, being extremely careful to give him wiggle-room if you overwhelmed him

Pharma had merely hummed before wiggling himself further into the blanket, a small servo tugging at your hand as if it were a loose blanket, and when you allowed him to move it, he gave a victorious chirp

After that little incident, it was easier to notice his ‘off’ aim when he would toss cups at you (and you also noticed how he avoided the glass ones and preferred to toss plastic ones) and you never complained when he would wait until you laid down to nap (or pretend to at least) before sneaking over for cuddles

Little Pharma could be a terror, but he was  _your_  terror, and you loved the little thing endlessly


End file.
